Long Shot Love(SU\Battlefield Army AU Crossover)
by Gray Territe
Summary: What started as small squabble over a missed shot bloomed into a 6 way relationship between Gray,and the Gems of our lovely team(Yes,Steven Included). With all that is going down, itll be hard to stay concentrated on Killing off Yellow Diamond, and stopping Homecorp from another attack.
1. Chapter I

It had been five years prior to the Homecorp attack on Hiroshima Station in America. Ever since that firefight,ive barely been able to keep my head,as i had killed a Diamond.. it wasnt pretty. Now our army has been reduced to about 5...maybe six soldiers, and 3 captures. Not to mention we I have very little equipment and almost no ammo. Ive been reduced to a knife in as little as a day.

present day*

( _ **Homecorp base,Nevada Desert,**_ _ **04:00**_ )

Choppers roar overhead, as i lay still in an abandoned sniper tower, my orders from Sargeant Garnett Miller was to infiltrate the base and kill Yellow diamond and capture her accomplices Topaz and Aquamarine. I pull out my Reaver Rifle,A 70 Cal Marksman weapon capable of up to 2 Kilometres of range. And aim down the scope to see that it was covered in foot soliders and Hovertanks. A chopper with the Diamond Homecorp symbol roars over my head. I slip into cover before i was spotted by the Chopper's Smartgun. As soon as the chopper passes,i reemerged from cover, and follow the chopper with the rifle. As it landed i could hear and see Garnett readying Pearl,Amethyst,and Steven off in the abandoned parts of the base. I saw Yellow Diamond step out,wearing a female Admiral suit,i also saw her two accomplices Topaz and Aquamarine. I track them,the rifle readying a MKII Penetrator FMJ bullet,i fire,intending to kill Yellow Diamond, but because of the wind,i hit Topaz in her left arm. Bewilderment covered the woman's face in all colors,and she looks in my last known position, only to find i had abandoned my post,as new orders came in to regroup with the team and figure out a different spot. The base lit up with suspension,as Hovertanks( **which were cpu controlled** ) Began to patrol. I hid behind a rock just as its spotlight hit my position, the spotlight turns a bright yellow, as confused and suspicious sounds emit from the tank.

It didnt go off road,in fear of getting it's fans stuck in the thick shrubbage surrounding me. The tank lost interest, and continued patrolling,a soft sigh left my mouth as i dart across the empty road,i emerse myself in the shrubbage once more, and began a 2000 yard crawl north,to meet up with the rest of my battalion. A pair of Jasper ranked soldiers pass my hiding spot

"Do you know who may be here?" The one on my left asked

"No idea Marquis." the other one replies,also confused about who wielded a weapon like my own.

"Still,i hear the Crystal Gems have a Sharpshooter named **Gray Territe**." Marquis said

"What?! You mean _the_ Gray Territe? The man who was deemed a Ghost by Homecorp?"

"Yep,he may be listening right now with his famed Reaver Rifle. He'll blow your head off without a second thought, not to mention on a whim."

"Right,lets report that there is no-"

i had killed them both, sinking my knife deeply in their throats. They died swiftly, and i kept moving. I clamber over the hill and meet up with the team.

"Well?" Garnett asked

"Target missed,Second target hit." i reported

"Damn it Territe!!" Pearl barks

"At ease Everhart." Garnett said,putting a hand in front of them.

"He missed a vital shot,yes,but we all know that his rifle has more jump than a rabbit!" she explains.

Pearl growls in annoyance at the fact that Me,the one guy who never missed a shot,missed the biggest priority to the mission. "Honestly I should put you on Probation for this miss! Now Yellow Diamond knows something is up!!" Pearl scolded.

"Look Pearl,I'm not in the mood for your shit,im already beating myself up for hitting an Unintended target!" I bark back

"Both of you shut your traps!!" Garnett barks,"We are STILL in enemy territory,i am not about to get caught by you two bickering over nothing."

Me and Pearl shut up,our lips locking shut to prevent further risk. We all went back to the HUM-V in silence. Garnett looked like she was going to tear us to shreds,so it was going to be a long way home.

 _ **Hope Y'all like this Army AU of Steven Universe! And more drama is on its way to entertain you lovely And Lively readers!**_


	2. Chapter II:Love is my War

Me and Pearl sat in the conference room,sitting in total silence. The Rose Army symbol sat behind Pearl,her hands intertwined together as her hypnotic blue eyes gave me that look of disapproval. "Gray." Pearl began,looking at me,"Who have you lost in the attack on Hiroshima

Station?" She asked. "Yellow Sapphire,Age:21 Rank:Engineer." i state,trying to nit break into tears. "And why did you join this army 5 years prior to the attack?" Pearl questions

"Love is my war,and so is the need for America to be free of Homecorp forces." I state.

"Why is love your war?" Pearl asked skeptically.

" **Because i have family that is being killed over nothing!!"** I bark harshly, causing Pearl to flinch at my sudden tone. Her appearance softened into a sympathetic look,her blue eyes now appearing teal under the War Room's yellowish white light. "I-i never realized.." Pearl said, extending a hand to me. I abruptly pull my hand away, tears gathering in my golden eyes,"You have no idea what it's like do you Pearl? **DO YOU?!"** I bark,and then i sit back in my seat,having realized i rose from my seat,and my hand dangerously close to my firearm. i sniffle softly,tears fell,"You have to know that subjects like that are heavily sensitive to me." I said through tears.

Pearl got up and took me into a soft hug,i gasp softly at the sudden,gentle embrace of Pearl's arms wrapping around me. I blush and hug her back,burying my head into her small shoulder, my tears drifting down her recon camouflaged suit. I sob softly,hugging her slim body tightly in my arms. I could feel her caress my back,and have me pull away,"I do know how it feels,you remember Rose right?" Pearl asked.

"Of course i do,how could i not?" i chuckle

"We were in love.."

i gasp softly,and look down,the hope in my golden eyes deminished,(Yes i had a long lived crush on Pearl.) i sigh softly, and hug her more.

*18 Years ago...Pearls POV*

 _Me and Rose met on the Battlefield, after i had been assigned to her as a scout. It was there that we started loving each other like the Earth and it's Moon. I always orbited around her actions..her love,her hate.._ _That was until Greg,a Pedestrian whom had lost his job as a musical artist, came to Rose, wishing to join the fight to protect America from it's long lived threat._ Greg pants,as my rifle followed him,Rose approached the wounded man, and gave him some medical attention,and spoon afterwards, questioning him on why he was on restricted grounds. "I wanted to join your battle Commander Rose!" Greg said. _It was there, when he uttered those very words,that i could feel mine and Rose's relationship slip out of my grasp._ "But why? You have so much to live for!" Rose replied,looking at Greg with a curious look,and her hand close to her M123 Hybrid pistol with a V-Tech sight and silencer. "I want to join so i dont have to cower in the ruins of Beach City!" Greg said,glaring at Rose's weary hand,which was inching closer to her pistol. "Wait!" I heard Gray shout. Rose stopped and pulled her hand away from the pistol,standing to face the teenage solider.

Gray: _Oh right i remember that_ _Pearl: Yes i know now listen!_ Rose sighs,"Yes Gray?" She responded kindly. "This man is of my family,please let him fight." Gray almost begged. Rose sighs,"Are you sure Gray?" She asked. He nods and goes to help Greg to a bench.

 _I surely felt his gaze upon my position, as he was staring right at me with wide,begging eyes. I was tempted to make my shot look like an accident, but considering You gray..I may have been executed by your hand. About a year later,Rose gave birth to twins,dying a few hours prior to their birth. Greg named the left one Steven, and unfortunately,the other died shortly after she was born. Me,you,Garnett, and Amethyst were in tears,and we swore to protect Steven, and aid Rose's cause._ _*Present Day,Gray's POV*_ I felt tears build in my eyes,"I belive you Pearl.." I said,rising from the embrace, and leavoing the room,"I have a patrol to do,ill see you later." I called, leaving the base,and heading to the garage.

 _ **Hey Peeps! Hope y'all enjoyed the beginning of a beautiful relationship!**_


	3. Chapter III:Patrolling the rules of love

(This is a Yaoi\NSFW\Gore warning! If you are not 15,Turn back! You have been warned.)

(First one to start the romance:Steven! Hope you enjoy Yaoi!)

Me and Steven sat in total silence,unsure of what to talk about,breaking our awkward stillness,Steven spoke,"So...what was all that about in our War Room?" He asked, his voice rumbling slightly. "Everhart brought up a sensitive subject." I said monotonously,facing ahead. "I suppose you're touchy lately?" Steven asked,"You haven't been yourself lately." He stated. "Its best if we left that alone,Steven." I said,holding back the urge to yell. "But-" Steven began. I stopped the HUM-V,about 12 Kilometers from base.

"I said _**Leave it alone!**_ " I bark,slamming my hands on the dashboard. Steven was,how could it,very hurt by my action. "G-gray...who is here,who has been here to sit and listen to you?" Steven asked.

"You..." I said,looking down

"Then lets talk,when did it begin?" Steven asked.

"About 5 Years ago."

 _ **(5 Years ago,Homecorp Attack,Day 1: 7:00:55,Nobody's POV)**_

Gray roars as he gunned down Crystal Gems and pedestrians,their screams of anguish could be heard. A familiar yelp crossed his ears,it was Yellow Sapphire's voice,Gray stopped his shooting,tears welling up as he rushes over. Yellow Sapphire's breathing was raspy and weak,as a massive blood spot was developing on her shirt,"Y-yellow..." Gray cried. "Its okay Grayson...Ill be fine.." Yellow said weakly,"No! You're not fine!" Gray cried out,as tears were leaving him,and dripping into the pale orange dirt below them. Yellow ran a hand on his cheek,smiling softly,"I-i really am okay Gray..." She insisted,pulling him close,"Ill be okay...in here." She said, giving him her medallion, and kissing him. Gray kisses back,only to taste the steely flavor of blood. Yellow fell limp in his arms as Gray snaps to his senses,setting her down,and ripping a chip,his Augment Chip from the back of his neck. "What are you doing?!" Jasper yells,"Resigning." Gray growls,crushing the chip under his foot,as Jasper turns to face him,"You cant resign Territe. You were Taken In by Pink Diamond,you cant quit. Anybody who does,gets killed." Jasper said as a wide smirk crossed her face. "Youll be a traitor to your diamond, to Homecorp,your batallion." Jasper spoke.

"You must be very twisted to think that Jasper. Do you honestly know how much of a threat i am to you?" Gray laughs,shooting a leg from under her body,causing her to fall,holding her wound in pain. "Just wait until kill you,or leave you for dead." Gray chuckles,kicking her chin,causing her whole body to flip backwards. Jasper lands,grunting in pain,a few of her teeth now chipped or broken. Jasper soon looks at Gray,as a wide,sadistic smirk was crossing his chapped lips,"Homecorp will pay for this brainwashing." Gray purrs,blood dripping down his armored uniform. "10XT!!" Pink growls. Gray turns to face her,his golden eyes now had this bloodthirsty look. "You will die by my hand Pink." He growls,lunging at her. She blocked it,taking out a sword,and pointing it at the downed solider,as he took out a blade of his own. Pink slashed at him,to have her katana blocked by his large bowie knife. Gray smirks and levers the blade out of her hands,and into his own,"You dont have the combative prowess like i do Pink." Gray brags. Pink growls amd lunges at him,pinning him. She stopped dead,a look of surprise on her face,and on Gray's. She looks down to see her own sword,stabbed deeply into her chest,and a hand resting on the bowie knife's handle,protruding from Gray's belly. Pink uttered something that Gray has never heard,"I love you.." She fell,her body making a loud thud as she collapsed,letting go pf the knife,and leaving Gray in silence,a soft smile on her face.

Gray passed out,and the Gems came in,helping Gray to safety,and dealing with his death worthy wounds..

 _ **(Present day,Gray's POV)**_

I gripped the medallion, sniffling. "Those memories were best gone.." I said over my tears,Steven having tears rolling over his cheeks as well. he the hugs me almost pinning me in the process,this caused me to blush wildly. "S-steven.." I said,blushing more. "You dont have to cling to your past Gray..i love you like a brother,and i assure you that Homecorp will pay for putting you through the pain you received." He said,sitting on my lap. my blush widens as he suddenly kisses me,the kiss felt...wrong,yet right. My hands traced his outline delicately,and pulling him closer,deepening the kiss.

 _ ***At the Base***_

Amethyst was kicked back,eating Doritos and watching the scene play out. "You get 'im Ste-man." She encouraged. "AMETHYST!!" Pearl scolds,storming in and scowling at her. "Pearl, look at the screen!" Amethyst laughs.

"No! Thats just perverted,and i dont wanna have to explain to gray that...we...oh my.." Pearl said,now entranced by the Yaoi scene before them.

 _ ***Back at the HUM-V***_

Mine and Steven's lips were now tangled together in a hot,hungered embrace. We pull away for air,my hands tangled in Steven's blackish pink curls, panting softly. My eyes were now filled with lust,the new feeling now dying off as little more than a momemt. We chuckle nervously,and Steven climbs off of my lap,causing me to whine sightly at the empty feeling in my lap. I start the truck again and take us to the base, and i was back to my old,spunky self. As soon as i get out,i laugh at Steven as he made the most idiotic noise he could think of,and laughing more. "Your turn Gray." He laughs. I made,quite possibly,the most hilarious and idiotic noise in the world,as Steven was now incapacitated, calling the Gems on the radio,laughing and demanding backup,as I fell over as well,laughing hard enough to turn my face a bright shade of pink.

The gems came around the corner and pretended to wrap bandages around our arms and legs,and picking me and Steven up,and we were still laughing. By the time our laughter had died down, we were inside, sitting on a couch,and Garnett waited for us to calm down.

"so,i see youre quite acquainted together?" She asked,"What do you mean _Acquainted_?" We both ask

"You two kissed." Garnett said simply.

Our faces reddened deeply,"O-oh..." I said shyly.

"Yes. We saw the whole thing on camera." Garnett said,"Honestly, if i were a fusion of my moms,Ruby probably would have tried to tell you two to fuck already." She laughs

I gave her a harsh scowl.

"All right. there are 3 rules to love." She said

 _ **1.Tender,loving contact.**_

 _ **2.Never leave each other's side unless necessary.**_

 _ **3.Pleasure when needed**_

 _ **4.Sharing is a good way for an open relationship.**_

"Thats four rules." I said

"I can count,thank you very much." Garnett huffs.

i roll my eyes in annoyance,and go to my room.

 _ **Welp that makes chapter 3! Enjoy!**_


End file.
